


i wanna see you be brave

by mashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashton/pseuds/mashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When did you get so brave?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna see you be brave

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb but i have a lot of feelings about luke being brave. also i wrote this in 20 minutes and hardly edited it at all so if it's terribly written that's why.

It’s no secret that Luke’s a little shy. He’s pretty quiet and he tends to keep to himself unless someone speaks directly to him or if he’s around people he’s comfortable with. Same thing goes for social media. He’ll tweet what he’s been up to and reply to a few fans with dumb emojis but that’s pretty much it. So when he tweets to his nearly three million followers that he’s offering Jack Barakat a handjob, Michael’s a little shocked to say the least.

As soon as Michael’s phone lights up with Luke’s tweet he glances to the other side of the room and cocks an eyebrow at him. “When did you get so brave?” Michael asks him.

“Dunno,” Luke simply shrugs and turns back to his phone with the tiniest hint of a smirk on his face.

“I don’t like it,” Michael snaps but really he’s just jealous that Luke’s joking about giving another guy that isn’t him a handjob. Before Luke can say anything Ashton comes in harping about how they’re leaving for LAX in half an hour and they better be packed or him and Cal are gonna leave without them, so they both head off to their rooms to get everything together.

They knew there would be fans at the airport, but honestly this was a little extreme. As usual, Luke leads the way because he can see over everyone better than the rest of them even though he’s not _that much_ taller than the boys. They each stop for a few fans but once security tells them that's enough and they have to go, Michael clings to the back of Luke’s shirt for dear life as he plows the rest of the way through the crowd.

Once they're safely out of the crowd and most of the fans leave, they make their way to the never ending line leading to security. None of them have much to say. They had a very long two days in LA and they're all pretty tired.

Luke catches Michael looking at him out of the corner of his eye and he smiles at the pitiful look on Michael’s face. “What’s the matter, Mikey?” Luke asks and pokes at Michael’s nose.

Michael shrugs and scuffs his feet on the tiled floor, “Tired.”

Luke nods and tells him he can sleep as soon as they get on the plane. After a minute Luke takes a quick glance around to see if anyone’s watching, but then he decides he doesn’t actually care and he grabs both of Michael’s hands to swing them between the two of them. Michael’s eyes widen and a blush rises in his cheeks. Before he can ask Luke what he’s doing Luke’s kissing him. Michael’s nervous but he doesn’t hesitate to kiss back.

Once Luke pulls away Michael asks him in a tiny voice, “When did you get so brave?”

Luke shrugs and pulls Michael into his chest, pecks Michael’s parted lips again. “I’m always brave when I’m with you.”

 **  
**Michael blushes even more when he realizes there’s still a few fans lurking that clearly saw the whole thing and he snuggles further into Luke’s chest. “I like it,” he says.


End file.
